This invention relates generally to a skid system. More particularly, this invention relates to a wireless equipment skid system.
Skids are well known in the art and have been used historically for transporting and supporting various articles. Standard skids made of wood or cardboard are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,583; 3,294,041; 3,430,585,3,641,948 and 4,230,050. U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,666 describes a skid made from plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,852 describes a heavy equipment skid.
In the past, wireless communication equipment required a foundation system for installation. Previous installation systems did not have the ability to integrate prefabricated or temporary wireless equipment installations.
There exists a need for a skid system for use in conjunction with wireless communication equipment. Heretofore this system has not been found in the art. Accordingly, the present invention is a novel skid system that eliminates the need for foundation installation. Furthermore, the present invention permits the prefabrication of equipment installation packages, thereby expediting installations.
This invention provides for the prefabrication of wireless communications equipment assemblies to be used in permanent or temporary sites, while eliminating the requirement for a cast-in-place foundation.
The invention comprises a steel frame skid fabricated to dimensions matching the requirements of the equipment. The pre-existing equipment is fitted to the skid, which is wired to accommodate the equipment. The prefabricated assembly is then transported to its permanent location. This novel skid facilitates modular wireless equipment installation.
This invention is ideal for fast-paced installation schedules and temporary installations. It provides the user the ability to pre-fabricate installations, coupled with the ability to relocate equipment in a cost efficient manner. It also eliminates the need for of a concrete foundation.